Bloodlines: Shattered
by Fifty.Shades.of.Excellence
Summary: Just as Adrian Ivashkov thought his life would get easy, Dimitri Belikov Steps into the picture again.  My version of book two of bloodlines. Please give it a shot :D
1. Dimitri's Sex Life

It wasn't just a shock that Adrian conjured enough spirit to save Jill in that gruel matter that happened in court. No what was the shock that Dimitri Belikov just walked back into our lives. Walked back into Adrian's nightmare, telling Adrian to forget about his past was way over my head. I couldn't tell Dimitri to leave and go back to Pennsylvania in the Moroi court. He'd obviously is here for a reason. A reason Abe set him up on. Maybe to torture poor Adrian and make him realize that Rose had moved on, so should he. To say Adrian was in shock was an understatement. He was completely frozen. He just stared down the man that once was a Strigoi and stole his girlfriend. Adrian told me that Rose was crazy about Dimitri from the beginning, maybe Adrian set himself up for the hurt. He knew Rose was in love with Dimitri. Why did he bother? _Because he loves her, _a voice in my head spoke. That could be true. Rose was beautiful, I could see how men would come out of their way just to fight over her and fight to protect her.  
>Silence grew louder and louder, I really wish I was at my dorm right now. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Dimitri's facial expression showed other wise. He shown condolence and sadness, his eyes held so much more. Like, he regrets taking Rose away from him. Well he's going to be dealing with a whole lot more then just feeling sorry. Adrian was in college downtown and Dimitri was sent here on mission, meaning we'll be seeing a whole lot of Dimitri. Adrian would be rooming with him; I couldn't help but feel jealous that Dimitri get's assigned to my mission to keep Jill safe, but also gets to go to college. Life is really unfair. I wasn't the only one that noticed the Awkwardness to this situation. Eddie saw and felt it. Abe had a sly smile to his face saying 'good things are going as plan.' Well that's Abe for you. Never knowing what he will do next. Eddie looked like he wanted to say something, but thought otherwise. That was until Jill walked in and saw Dimitri standing there. Her eyes glazed with excitement and happiness. Seeing Dimitri standing there made her feel safe from anyone. What shocked us is that Jill ran over to him and hugged him.<br>"You're here" she whispered into his shirt.  
>Dimitri had a small smile playing on his lips. Last I saw him he was smiling all the time. He cracked jokes and made jokes towards us Alchemists. Not that I was offended some of the stuff he said was true.<br>"Hey Jill, good to see you again" he spoke and hugged her back.  
>That was one thing about Dimitri, his actions surprised you. He was always so strict that he wouldn't budge to a hug and now seeing him. He was full of life, some regret, but that had nothing to do with the fact that he was once Strigoi.<br>"H-how is everything back at court?" She stepped away from the hug and looked at him.  
>He shrugged. "Lissa is worried about you. Every guardian is on duty all of the time. Prosecuting the Moroi in court, I was surprised that they chose me out of all the guardians to come here and help out."<br>She looked like she was in a daze and was confused. "What do you mean? You're staying?" She was trying not to get excited over this, but she was practically bouncing.  
>He only nodded. There was that silence again. I suppressed a groan.<br>Adrian threw his arms up in exasperation. "Oh you got to be kidding me?" He looked like he was about to break. "It's one thing you stole my girlfriend Belikov, but it's another when you come onto an assignment that's not your burden to bear"  
>Dimitri was caught by surprised and looked at Adrian. "Do you think I wanted Jill to be in harms way?"<br>Adrian looked at him. "Well you sure enough helped with that, seeing that you needed Jill to give Lissa the throne?"  
>"That wasn't my call. I had no knowledge of it until Rose told me, that there was another Dragomir child. I was on board with Jill's mother to keep her away. But Rose insisted that it'll be life changing."<br>Adrian muttered, "Well it seems like its changing"  
>Dimitri sighed in defeat. He looked like he didn't want to do this. But it was for the protection of Jill. Dimitri looked at Adrian. "I'll be your partner in crime until things settle down."<br>"I don't want you here." Adrian spat, venom dripping from every word.  
>Finally making my presence known I gasped at Adrian. He never sounded so dangerous, I was kind of afraid of him now. Just a few moments ago he called me beautiful because of my eyes. Now I feel icky, because he was just using me to get Rose out of his mind and he now looked like the vampire I once feared when I met him.<br>"Okay, you two better stop bickering over my daughter" Abe said. "She made her decision" His last comment was towards Adrian.  
>"Well she chose wrong" Adrian said and sat on the chair.<br>"Okay enough, I've had it with you two. Adrian you are going to have to deal with living with Dimitri. And Dimitri, just ignore him." I said. Yeah it was lame but it was the only thing I could think of, more of being a mother to add.  
>I being the reason of voice again, Adrian looked at me and smiled. "Well I guess Belikov and I would be living here huh?"<br>I nodded.  
>"Well Belikov let me show you to your room" Adrian looked at him trying his best not to deal with the fact that Dimitri would be here.<br>Dimitri felt uneasy and followed Adrian towards the back of the apartment.  
>I looked around and sighed I sagged down onto the floor in exhaustion. Jill came besides me and put a reassuring arm around me. She may still be a vampire and I'm not very keen on them, but I do enjoy having her around. She was actually like Zoe. Just in vampire form. She was beautiful and graceful. As hard as it may be to believe but I liked that about Jill. She had a caring nature that made me feel safe around these crazy vampires.<br>Abe had told us that he was leaving to call court and tell them that Dimitri had made in. I had noticed Sonya; the spirit user had come with Dimitri. I was about to ask if Dimitri had died and that she brought him back to life, but I was suddenly tired and didn't feel up to talking.  
>A few moments later Dimitri and Adrian came running out of the room like made men and Adrian was surprisingly hiding behind Dimitri.<br>"What is wrong with you two?" I asked irritated.  
>"There's something in the room" Adrian spoke shaking.<br>I raised an eyebrow at him. "something in the room?"  
>He only nodded.<br>Dimitri spoke up. "I think it was our shadows. But it moved too quickly for me to notice"  
>I started to laugh and everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "So let me get this straight? You fight Strigoi; protect the Moroi from all types of danger. And you're afraid of your own shadow, am I correct?"<br>Dimitri sighed and cracked a smiled. "Sorry I'm a bit paranoid." He looked at Sonya and she nodded. What was that about?  
>"Look maybe we did over react. But I think there is something in that room" Adrian said.<br>I sighed and looked at him. "Do you want me to go into Dimitri's bedroom and check to see if there are no monsters under his bed?"  
>Dimitri smiled and chuckled. "Yes please"<br>"You'd expect being 24 years old, he wouldn't be afraid of the monsters under his bed" I said to myself walking down the hall towards Dimitri's room. As I entered the room I felt a bit of a chill like something rushed threw me. I just brushed it off. I searched the perimeters of the bedroom and got nothing. I soon heard movement from the closet. I gulped and opened the door looking around in there and saw 6 baby mice and a mouse. I guess it was the mother. I couldn't help but awe and look at them. I found a show box that was left in the closet and made a bed for the mice and gently placed them in there. I smiled and brought the box out to the living room. Adrian was still hiding behind Dimitri.  
>"What's that?" Adrian asked.<br>I looked at the box. "Dimitri's monsters" I gently placed it on the floor and everyone looked inside. The women awed and Adrian had a funny voice coming up his throat. "What's wrong Ivashkov? Afraid of mice"  
>He nodded and looked at the box. "I had bad encounters with mice. I was attacked"<br>"By Mice," Dimitri spoke and looked at him.  
>Adrian only nodded.<br>"Of Mice and Men" I said looking down at the mice.  
>"Good book" Dimitri spoke. "Jack London right?" He looked at me, his brown eyes glistening.<br>I nodded "Right" something in his eyes told me that he wanted to have fun with Adrian and the mice. I expected he was going to keep them and name them. "Well I only see one man. Adrian you remind me of old cartoons with women who stand on chairs in kitchens and hike up their skirts, screeching to get it out."  
>"You have a skirt that I can borrow and reenact it for you?" He smirked.<br>I nodded and looked at him. "In my magical bag of elixirs"  
>"You do?" Dimitri looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was the weird one. They acted so normal and I act so rash and harsh about their lives. I mean I have no knowledge to judge them. I know they are vampires and have crazy laws. But they were after all living breathing and have feelings.<br>I shrugged. "You may never know when you have to jam" I said quoting a movie.  
>"Breakfast Club, Sage? Really, out of all movies, you picked the breakfast club" Adrian smiled at me.<br>"What, I'm sorry I had a fair share of my 80s movies." I smiled back at him. I had grown close to Adrian after the Lee incident. He was so crazy over power that he wanted to kill to become a Strigoi, again. Also Keith being crazy, I never knew Abe took his eye for a payback. What did Keith do that made Abe take an eyeball?  
>"Yet, you don't know what 21 Jump Street is?" He smirked.<br>I shrugged. "I never heard of it"  
>"It's a Johnny Depp film, well TV series. He played an undercover cop at a School. He was a student protecting people." Dimitri spoke.<br>"Whoa Russia knows his American films" Adrian chuckled. I'm guessing Russia was a new nickname.  
>"Russia?" Dimitri rose an eyebrow.<br>"It's better then Cradle Robber" Jill piped up.  
>"Cradle Robber?" I asked confused.<br>Dimitri sighed. "It was my nickname from him because I was dating Rose when she was 17 years old and still in high school."  
>"How old were you?" I asked.<br>"24" He spoke.  
>"How old are you now?" I asked again.<br>"24"  
>"How long have you been 24?" Jill spoke.<br>"Since last year? My birthday hasn't come up yet, so I'm still 24." He looked scandalized.  
>"What's your sign?" I asked.<br>"Virgo" He looked at the mice. He looked like he wanted to pet them.  
>"Ah, sign of the Virgin." Adrian now had a cigarette in his hand.<br>"I'm not a virgin" Dimitri said.  
>"How do we know that?" Adrian was testing him.<br>Jill giggled quietly and looked at her hands. "I know he's not?"  
>"Did he sleep with you too Jailbait?" Adrian inhaled.<br>"No, I just know because when we were in that hotel in Michigan Sonya had taken me out for Ice cream. We came back and our room was next to Rose and Dimitri's. And well we heard."  
>"Oh my god" Dimitri stood up and walked out of the room. Everyone by now was laughing hard. I mean it was mean. I never had sex so I shouldn't laugh. But it was funny that Dimitri had gotten embarrassed and walked out of the room.<br>This was hilarious, we had ordered pizzas and we started to act like we were a big family. Dimitri our new addition, he was adopted from Russia from our parent that is why he was so tall and tan. While the rest of us looked pale in comparison. We cracked jokes. I was surprised to see Adrian and Dimitri getting along. I knew that they had to put on the façade for Jill's benefit. But it was working out fine. I had to give them kudos. They all were acting, well human. Sonya was our aunt that lived in Los Angeles and we were allowed to visit her whenever. I couldn't help but to notice a longing in Dimitri's eyes. I knew that look; I saw it when we were on the run. He longed to touch Rose and to kiss her. But he couldn't right now. He was across the country. It was like it pained him to be away from her. Adrian saw Dimitri's face and knew exactly what was happening. He actually looked concerned for him.  
>"You miss her don't you?" He spoke quietly.<br>Dimitri nodded. "I'm that noticeable huh?"  
>Adrian shrugged. "I just know that look. You wore it a lot in court after you weren't convicted of being a Strigoi. You miss touching her. Her smell and her voice" Adrian had too longed for her. But she didn't belong to him anymore.<br>Dimitri nodded and sighed. "We all can't get what we want"  
>"Speak for yourself" Adrian took a sip of orange juice. Surprise no alcohol was in it.<br>Dimitri shook his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen."  
>"Well it happened all right" Adrian grew sadder. "Did you think it wouldn't hurt me? I have feelings you know. I'm not some soulless creature you can just mess around with" I use to say that they were soulless creatures and had no meaning in this world. But they are why we alchemists have a job. Without them, we'd be useless.<br>"I didn't do anything. It was all rose. I told her I was not going to take her away from you. But she had other plans; Rose goes by what she says. I didn't tell her to cheat on you. I didn't tell her to leave you. I was the voice of reason. I told her no, but like I said she jumped in without thinking." Dimitri said calmly.  
>"So sleeping with another mans girl was okay for you?" Adrian looked fumigated but was very calm about it.<br>"Yes I slept with her. Many times, but that was the spur of the moment. She just killed a man and she wanted a human touch. You weren't there to give that to her. I was." Dimitri had raised his voice just a little.  
>"I was trying to clear her name" Adrian spoke in distain.<br>"You were doing an excellent job." Dimitri said crossing his arms over his chest. His muscles seeped through his white t-shirt. It was unbelievable how masculine he was. No wonder Rose picked him over Adrian. All though Adrian was hot. Dimitri was hotter. I couldn't believe the words I was thinking. Calling a Dhampir and Moroi hot, I was kind of scared now.  
>"Oh and you were?" Adrian scoffed. "Last I remember screwing your ex girlfriend wasn't in the plans of keeping her safe"<br>"I didn't screw her for fun" Dimitri looked like he didn't care at this point if he talked about his sex life. "I did it to save her from herself. Do you know what she's like when she absorbs too much of Spirit's darkness" he looked at Jill making sure she knew what she was getting herself into. "It killed her. It killed her body, she started hurting herself. Making herself bleed, she started going crazy. Not that ghost type of crazy, the crazy where you just wanted to kill and keep killing and keep killing. It scared me to see her like that. It was like the night back at the academy when Jesse tortured Lissa. She absorbed so much darkness. She wanted to kill Jesse." He had spoken with so much Admiration of Rose. That he was a loss at word.  
>"So you helped her. That's all you did was help her from herself" Adrian interjected.<br>Dimitri nodded. "She told me it couldn't happen again. I was sad that we couldn't but then your name popped up and I felt like slim and all guilt. I didn't want that to happen. But it did."  
>The night was less awkward about why Dimitri has sex with Rose and why Adrian was so interested. There was no shock to Dimitri when he found out that Adrian had never slept with her. Maybe this was a little confusing to me. But thank god no one else was assigned to this matter. They would probably be in a hole right now trying to get away. That's where I wanted to be. But I loved this, getting to know the Dhampir's and the Moroi spectacles of life, I kind of thought of them as human. Key word: Kind of. I would have to deal with this until next year. Ugh! School year just begun. This crazy life. Just getting started. <p>


	2. Blue Smurf and an Oompa Loompa

**Okay, I am just going to change the story just a bit. It'll be in Sydney's point of View but they can stay at Adrian's house because of what happened earlier (Previously in Bloodlines) Enjoy**

* * *

><p>I gasped and looked at Dimitri. This had to be Adrian's doing. One night they were together, for one freaking night, and things had gotten out of hand. Dimitri stared shock in the mirror poking at his skin. He looked like he wanted to cry. He had just gotten out of the shower. He looked bad. Very Bad.<br>"ADRIAN!" I yelled through the apartment. I knew neighbors would hear, and I woke Jill up. She looked at Dimitri and gasped. She poked his skin.  
>"Are you an Alien?" She asked poking his skin still.<br>Dimitri didn't say anything. He just kept looking in the mirror.  
>Adrian had finally come out of the room he looked like he wanted to smile but thought better of it. He looked at Dimitri. "Whoa, Russia what the hell happened to you?"<br>Dimitri scowled at Adrian "You bastard. You did this to me"  
>Adrian shook his head "I didn't turn you into the tallest smurf"<br>"He's blue Adrian. Blue and you had nothing to do with it." I said and shook my head.  
>Adrian started bursting out laughing, clutching his sides falling to the floor. I guess it was funny, kind of. Dimitri's pissed off expression made the whole blue thing work out. It kind of looked good on him. Jill smiled and looked at him. I couldn't resist and started to poke Dimitri. I had poked him in the stomach seeing I was shorter then the rest of my "Family". He Flinched and held his stomach. I guess he was ticklish. I looked at Jill and she smirked poking his sides. He started to flinch and twitch. He was like a robotic smurf. He then started to laugh with us. This had to be the most interesting morning. First I see a black squirrel. I have never seen one of those. I think it was from Canada. I saw three hot guys walking down the hall of Adrian's and Dimitri's apartment. I couldn't help but feel normal and stare at them. Then I see a blue Dimitri. Rose is going to kick Adrian's ass. Let's just hope it's not Permanente.<br>Eddie had walked in and the look on his face was priceless. He stared at all of us rolling on the floor laughing and a blue Dimitri. I love saying that. We were all acting Human. But this was way beyond me. Eddie's expression said so much. Confusion, humor, he grinned like he wanted to crack a joke. I couldn't even breathe.  
>"Hey, hey Ed. Come joins us. We're playing with blue Dimitri" Adrian said. It sounded so wrong in so many ways.<br>"How did this happen?" Eddie asked. It was like he knew the answer, but wanted one of us to answer.  
>"Adrian" We all said except Adrian.<br>He shook his head. "I knew it. Dimitri you look like a big smurf"  
>"I heard that one okay. I have been getting called a smurf all morning." Dimitri said defending himself.<p>

We had gone out to lunch; the people of Los Angeles were staring at us. I bit on my lip to keep me from laughing again. People were probably thinking. They are a weird bunch. A bunch of girls ran up to Adrian and smiled. Flirting with him, I couldn't help but to feel a pang of jealousy. I lightly brushed it away. I looked at Dimitri who had been looking at me. "What?" I said.  
>He shook his head and smirked.<br>"Hey blue man" the one girl looked at him. Her tan was fake and her blonde hair looked white and didn't look good on her. And he boobs were definitely fake.  
>Dimitri looked at the fake blonde and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" I was surprised he answered to that.<br>"You got a girl?" She smiled.  
>He chuckled. "Yes I do"<br>Oh boy this was going to be interesting. "Well where is she?"  
>Dimitri looked thoughtful. "Taking care of my baby"<br>She sighed, "Well that's not fun. Maybe you should take a break from fatherhood and hang out with real girls"  
>He snorted "Real?" He looked over her obviously noticing her tan, her boobs and her hair. "My girlfriend is 10 times more real then you" His hand gestured over her body.<br>"Ain't that the truth" Both Adrian and Eddie spoke.  
>I kept myself from laughing.<br>"I will have you blue man" She smirked and walked away.  
>Adrian sighed. "Damn it even when he's blue the girls still want him"<br>I now busted out laughing. I couldn't contain myself. Everyone was enjoying me laughing. It was as funny as seeing that Adrian's hair was green. That was thanks to me and Dimitri, Team Dimitri and Sydney. YEAH! We had to get Adrian back and we died his hair green. He didn't notice yet. We put it in his styling gel and it took effect when we got outside. I was amazed that he didn't notice yet.  
>"You should get a spray tan" Dimitri looked at Adrian.<br>"Why?" Adrian said.  
>He shrugged "it'll be that awesome on you. You'll look less pale" He said mischievously.<br>Adrian nodded "I'll get a spray tan"  
>We had walked to the nearest tanning salon and had Adrian in. We waited for a long time until he came back out. We had told the stylist not to tell him about his hair, it was a surprise. God, I love these people. And I mean literally. They were awesome and had a lot of spirit in them. No pun intended.<br>I recently found out that Dimitri had died in that battle too. The Moroi were very violent and Sonya was near. He was now shadow-kissed. Rose felt very out of place. But she was teaching Jill and Dimitri how to deal with it. Guess the tables had turned for her and Dimitri.  
>Adrian had walked out and looked like an Oompa Loompa. Dimitri looked at him and died laughing. Adrian looked at him confused. "What?"<br>Dimitri laughed. "Nothing. It looks good" He continued to laughed.  
>"I want to see" Adrian said turning towards the mirror.<br>We all jumped up and yelled, "No."  
>"Don't." Jill said.<br>"It'll ruin everything" Dimitri said ominous. He sounded scary and we all looked at him.  
>"You want to add a Mwahahaha to that?" I asked.<br>He smirked and then shook his head "No. I'm good"  
>We all backed away from Dimitri. He was acting weird.<br>We left the tanning salon and walked around outside. Dimitri was still acting like a weirdo. He and Jill stopped walking and nodded at each other. They stood next to each other.  
>"Oompa Loompa, doom-pity doomp." Jill Sang.<br>"I got another puzzle for you" Dimitri said.  
>"What do you get when you get green hair" Jill sang<br>"A lot of the laughs and a lot of the stares" Dimitri Sang.  
>"Now that your skin is orange not pale" Jill sang.<br>"I would go run and wail" Dimitri sang.  
>"I don't like the look of this" Jill held a mirror to Adrian's face.<br>He looked mortified. He looked at Dimitri. "You"  
>Dimitri still smiled. "Payback is a bitch isn't It."<br>"I look like a clown" He said screeching.  
>"Before you looked like the joker" Dimitri laughed.<br>Adrian scowled and looked at him. "I hate you"  
>"The feelings mutual." Dimitri said.<br>"You guys could be brothers" I said.  
>"I would kill myself if I was his brother" Adrian spoke.<br>Dimitri scoffed and looked at Adrian "No one's stopping you. There's the ocean. Go drown yourself"  
>I gasped and looked at him. "Guys just stop all right."<br>Jill smiled and hugged Adrian "I'm sorry I sung that song. But I couldn't resist"  
>He hugged her back "It's okay."<br>She giggled and nodded.  
>"What's going on?" I asked.<br>"I love being Shadow-kissed" Jill smirked. She linked arms with Adrian and skipped down the sidewalk back towards his apartment. "La, la-la-la-la-la. Sing the happy song." I started to laugh again. Eddie linked arms with me and we skipped down the sidewalk as well singing a long with Jill and Adrian. "La, la-la-la-la-la. Smurfs the whole day long."  
>Dimitri growled and walked slowly and walked inside the apartment. I grinned and looked at him. "I got something that will turn you back tan."<br>He shook his head. "No I want to stay blue. I want to make Rose laugh."  
>"She's coming here" I asked.<br>He shook his head. "No, I want to send a picture message to her."  
>"Rose got a phone?" Adrian said.<br>Dimitri nodded. "Yes."  
>"Oh" Dimitri looked at Adrian. "What?"<br>"Get a picture with me. She'll have a laughing fit." Dimitri suggested.  
>"Okay"<br>Dimitri handed me his phone and I had put on the camera and faced it towards the Oompa Loompa and the Smurf. They looked hilarious. I had taken the picture and they looked like class A tools. I couldn't help but take another picture of them.  
>I couldn't find rose's name but I had found a name Sexiness. With a heart next to it. "Dimitri who's sexiness?"<br>"Rose, she put that in there. I had her as Rose." I shook my head and sent both pictures to rose.  
>It wasn't till long when Rose texted back.<br>_What did California do to you boys? XD  
><em>I took the phone and texted back.  
><em>Dimitri and Adrian had gotten into a war. Adrian started it.<br>_It sent and waited. I looked over at Dimitri and Adrian. I swear they scared me. Not in the way I did before but in the way that they started to get along.  
>I had gotten a text message back.<br>_Typical Adrian. Wait whose texting me? O.o  
><em>I texted back and laughed.  
><em>Sydney. Dimitri is teaching Adrian how to dance.<br>_I sent the message and looked at them.  
><em>Dimitri can dance?<br>_I laughed and replied.  
><em>Apparently, I'll send you a video.<br>_I had put the camera on and turned to video and smiled video taping Dimitri and Adrian trying to dance. Adrian failed miserably.  
>"You smurf, you stepped on my feet."<br>"Sorry Oompa Loompa"  
>I laughed and shook my head. They continued dancing. And I stopped recording and then I sent the video to Rose. I lay on the couch and continued watching them.<br>"Sydney" I looked up and saw Jill.  
>"Yes" I smiled.<br>"I have to go shopping for some stuff." She looked away embarrassed.  
>"What do you need?" I sat up looking at her.<br>"Stuff" she bit her lip. "Look I don't want to say it in front of the guys"  
>I nodded. "Dimitri Rose will be texting back. I'm taking Jill out."<br>I grabbed my bag and keys leaving the apartment. "Okay, I need bathroom stuff"  
>"Like shampoo and soap?"<br>She shook her head. "You're horrible as a sister"  
>"What why… Oh. Now I know" I felt dumb.<br>"Yeah" we got out to the car and drove to the store. I never thought the day I would be going to the store buying this stuff for a vampire. I didn't even know they got their periods. I was impressed. Yeah life was indifferent but it was fun. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review I will make you cookies<strong>


	3. AN Very Impotant

**A/N :**

I am so very very very sorry that I have not updated. Just things have gotten so out of control after the hurricane hit. I lost all my documents… I am still quite busy trying to arrange a funeral for my best friend. He died last month and I wanted to do it because he was the love of my life. But I will update soon. I promise. Please do not kill me.

Ps: I will not be able to update all the time. So please… Forgive me again. I am sorry

Love Julie


	4. Strange things Keep Happening

**Sorry I didn't UD But here is chapter 4 I hope you like it**

* * *

><p>Finally back at school where things were somewhat normal. I was tired of the fighting and bickering between Dimitri and Adrian. They seem at peace, when they're sleeping. But once they are awake it was an all out war. I finally made myself content in my own room where things were human. Non-vampire, I loved it. Enjoying quiet picking up a book reading, it was so relaxing. I started to drift off to sleep, I lay the book down on the floor falling asleep. I closed my eyes for what felt like 5 seconds, only to open them again to pitch blackness and a shadow hovering me. I quickly try to reach over and turn on the light but a hand touched me. I gasped as it was cold, but not freezing cold like a Strigoi. Cold enough to be a Moroi, I started to panic and the hand released me. I saw it moving towards my light. It turned it on, I sighed in relief. It was Adrian.<p>

Wait, _Adrian?_

Why was he here in my room? I looked at him confused. That smirk he always wore on his face. How did he get up here? Questions running through my mind, I open my mouth but Adrian stopped me.

"I can't live with him" he ran a hand through his hair. "He's constantly groaning and moaning in his sleep, weeping out, _Roza. _I'm tired of it Syd. Can we get him his own apartment?" Wow I never have seen Adrian so irritated. We only were irritated from him. But he was truly mad about having to share an apartment with Dimitri.

"You have to deal with it Adrian. I'm not the one that brought Dimitri here. It was Abe. You have to consult him" I said yawning.

He paled, "Do I have to?"

I nodded and lay back down on my bed. "Yes, I think he's making you guys try to rip each others throats out"

He sighed rubbing his eyes "Jesus, I'm going to die. I think he's doing it on purpose"

"Of course he's Abe"

"Not Abe. The Russian, he's never this annoying. I saw it before. Abe and him are in cahoots and are trying to drive me to insanity"

"Duh" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "God Adrian, go home. Go to sleep. Ignore Dimitri. Please, I want to go to bed. I have school in the morning. You do what you do. I really love to help but its 2 am." I close my eyes and let sleep consume me. Not all the way. I felt Adrian's hand stroke my cheek. I try not to smile then I heard him leave. I finally let myself smile, I feel very icky. I am falling in love with a vampire, and not just any vampire, a royal Moroi vampire, Adrian Ivashkov.

2 days had gone by and it was quite funny. More Dimitri and Adrian argue and more of them doing pranks to each other. Adrian actually cut Dimitri's hair when he was asleep. All hell broke lose when he woke up. I had to say his hair looked great on him. **(Pic on profile.)** Adrian could be a stylist… I could ask if he could do my hair. I just wanted to feel his fingers run through my hair. Oh god what am I doing?

Dimitri was in the bathroom and I was waiting impatiently. Today School started back up and I was staying at Adrian's with Jill. I still had to keep an eye out for her and well this morning was horrible.

"Belikov open this door now!" I yelled as I furiously banged on the door.

The door swung opened and revealed a shirtless Dimitri. I couldn't react in time I tried to turn away but my eyes wouldn't avert. I screamed on the inside I tried so hard then I could. God was that a hot body. No wonder Rose chose him over Adrian. Dimitri was sex on legs. Okay and we're forgetting I said that now. I had to think of something else. Oh but how could I… Think of Adrian. I told myself. Yeah, that's it. Those gorgeous green eyes and his stylishly messy hair, god I think my friend down below is getting a little excited. I had to stop thinking like this. I am on a mission. But why must Moroi and Dhampirs look so good? I walked away and waited for Dimitri to leave, once he did I ran into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. I sighed and got myself ready.

I walked into my class and looked at Trey; I was starting to like him too. No, no. I am not becoming Rose. I do not want that, no drama for me. I am all ready dealing with enough as it is. I looked around and some things looked different. Not bad different but the atmosphere felt a little strange. I couldn't put my finger on it. But right now I was all about learning.

After class I found myself wondering around the library. Don't ask how I got there, because I don't even know. I lead over to some books and began to read some. I sighed and leaned on my fist tapping a pen to my cheek. This uniform is itching me in so many wrong places. I yawned and was really in need of coffee. But I couldn't leave, I was on probation. I was thinking I was becoming a human version of Rose. Getting tired easily, checking out hot guys, involved with dangerous things that puts our lives on the line. Yep, I am just like her.

As if the day wasn't getting any weirder. I thought I was imagining things when I saw someone in my room. But no, in the uniform the school made us wear **(pic on profile)** I would have never even thought this would happen. But it is. I wonder if they knew. The others Adrian and Dimitri, well if they did Jill would have told me at lunch. But she wasn't giving any hints.

"Hello Stranger" the person said in my room I gasped as she turned around. Her dark long brown hair whipping in the process, natural beauty and her glowing smile.

"Hi" I said in a small voice walking over to her.

"You act like you don't know me" She smiled and sat on the bed that wasn't in my room earlier.

"I kind of don't. From the last time I saw you. You looked different" I said and sat on my bed.

"Well I think it's because I'm in this outfit" She touched the skirt.

"I never seen you in a uniform"

She shrugged. "Hey where can I get some donuts? I am starving"

I giggled and shook my head "same old Rose"

She shrugged again "I know I am" she had a playful tone to her voice.

I bit my lip and looked at her "Why aren't you at court with Lissa?"

"Because everyone is making a big deal with Lissa and her new rules, so we got transferred here. I know high school again. But this was the only way we could help. And I said why the hell not. I mean Lehigh can wait and I don't mind being in high school. I kind of miss it." Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

"So Lissa's here?" I asked.

Rose only nodded.

I nodded along, and then my phone rang. Crap! It was Adrian. I answered the phone anyways. "What do you want Adrian?"

Rose looked horrified and ran towards the door "I do not exist" She ran out the door.

I cocked an eyebrow up and looked confused. "Okay then?"

"Who was that Sydney?" Adrian asked.

"My roommate. She's new here"

"What's her name?" Adrian asked

"Marie" I said using the Marie in Rosemarie.

"Is she pretty?"

I rolled my eyes. "Very gorgeous Adrian" I said in a mocking tone.

Surprisingly, me and Adrian talked for hours and Rose came back in she had a plate full of donuts and gasped. She ate them all herself. I shook my head and continued to talk to Adrian. I finally gave my phone a rest and hung up.

"Wait Adrian?" I bit my lip

"Yes Sydney" He spoke.

"Are you really going to take me out tomorrow?" I asked hoping it was a yes.

"Yes Sydney. I am" He had a smile to his tone. "Now goodbye Syd, I am tired."

"Okay good night Adrian"

"Night" we had hung up and I put my phone on the charger.

Rose jumped up and down on her bed "You like Adrian. You like Adrian" She sang over and over.

"Stop jumping I can see up your skirt" I laughed.

She giggled and sat down. "Don't act like you don't like my ass"

"Your ass is beautiful." I smiled.

Rose stared at me her mouth opened "You cursed"

"Yeah I do that sometimes"

"My god. Night" She laid down quickly and so did I.

Sleep came reluctantly and I was so happy for it. I was soon invaded by Adrian and his spirit dream. I still felt icky. But I was use to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think PWEASE! Press the blue button XD<strong>


End file.
